


What's In A Name?

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker Is A Good Mentor, Post-Spider-Man PS4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "So, have you given any thought to what my superhero name will be?"Peter stopped chewing the bite of his sandwich currently in his mouth, turning to look at his protege. One moment they were just taking a break from training on a rooftop high over the streets of Harlem, and the next..."I...I guess I haven't," he confessed. As he finally decided to train Miles, Peter had made a list of everything the kid needed to know, be aware of, study, or think about, but his code hadn't made the cut.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter and Miles briefly discuss potential superhero names for the latter.

"So, have you given any thought to what my superhero name will be?" 

Peter stopped chewing the bite of his sandwich currently in his mouth, turning to look at his protege. One moment they were just taking a break from training on a rooftop high over the streets of Harlem, and the next...

"I...I guess I haven't," he confessed. As he finally decided to train Miles, Peter had made a list of everything the kid needed to know, be aware of, study, or think about, but his code hadn't made the cut. 

"I have some ideas," Miles replied quickly, because OF COURSE he had some ideas. "What do you think about "Kid Arachnid'?" 

Peter tilted his head, the eyes on his half rolled up mask squinting as they reflected his curious look. 

"Nah, you're right, not that good," Miles replied, seemingly unshaken. "How about, 'The Scarlet Spider?' I could wear a bit of a darker shade than you, and..." 

"Miles," Peter said, stopping his protege, "it's really okay if there is simply another Spider-Man." 

"No man, that's gonna get confusing for everybody!" Miles insisted. 

"I think they'll be fine, really," Peter said as he took another bit of his sandwich. 

"Okay, then..." For some reason, Miles seemed determined to be called anything other than Spider-Man. 

"Miles, what's going on?" Peter asked. "Why don't you want to be called Spider-Man too? I thought you would've loved that."

"But I'm not Spider-Man; at least not yet," Miles replied after a brief hesitation. "I'm just Spider-Man's sidekick right now." 

"You think I look at you as a sidekick?" Peter questioned. 

"Well, I mean, maybe not consciously," Miles reasoned, likely trying to walk back on his presumption. "But...I guess?"

Peter shook his head, letting out a chuckle. 

"Miles, you're not my sidekick," he stated. "You're my partner." 

Miles seemed hesitant in response to this. "But I'm...I haven't proven myself yet." 

"Not when it comes to your powers, but I already know you have what it takes," Peter assured him. 

Miles started to appear just a little more assured at his words. "You think so?" he asked. 

"Of course," Peter stated as though it should be obvious. "You basically ran F.E.A.S.T. during the Devil's Breath Crisis, you knocked out a guy WITHOUT your powers in defense of someone else, risking your own life on the process, which then lead to you being able to give me an important lead on Rhino...you're a good kid, Miles. Even if you're still learning the ropes, I'm happy to have you alongside me to protect the city." 

Miles looked down. "Thanks man," he replied in a low voice. "That means a lot. Well, Spider-Man it is then, I guess." 

"Great," Peter replied. "Now, finish up that sandwich. We still have a lot to get through today, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone! 
> 
> "Therefore, as we have opportunity, let us do good to all people..." Galatians 6:10


End file.
